User blog:The Jacked Maverick/Class Presedency Act. Five Things I Want to See in Class Act 2, Five I Don't, and Five that are Complete Long Shots.
Class Act has come and gone, earning a... "mixed" reaction from the audience. Now that Class Act has revealed a sequel (and a Book 3) I think it is in my place to say what I want to see in the sequel. Currently I am on the fence on Class Act. I didn't like it, but I didn't hate it either. Although I admit I was sighing when I read that there would be a sequel. Some of these may not apply to everyone since my Rory is female, I chose Skye, and my MC is male. Here we are: Five Things I Want to See in Class Act 2, Five I Don't, and Five that are Complete Long Shots. By long shots, I mean things I want, but have a very slim chance of actually happening. 15. Want: Clint and Natalie "Harassing" Rory. I think there is some great potential here, Clint and Nathalie have been... stalkerish at worst with Rory. They keep gazing at him/her, lusting after him/her. Since she is "available" in my game, I would like to see Clint and Nathalie make Rory feel uncomfortable and turn into real stalkers. Good potential. 14. Don't Want: Brian. Now that I am dating Skye, I do not want to see Brian any more as anyone else doesn't have to. 13. Long Shot: Maria's Birthday. Remember in High School Story, Book 2, Chapter 7 how we went to Maria's birthday around this time in the winter? Seeing as how Maria is my old LI, I doubt we will be invited to spend her birthday. 12. Want: More of Mr. & Mrs. Crandall. Remember how Skye's parents outed her when Skye was helping Ajay? We have never heard from them since then. And the chapter after that dealt with her running away! I want to see the drama between them more, and how much they really care for Skye. 11. Don't Want: President-Elect Danielle. Danielle may seem like the most likely person to be the person we are all fearing to be the candidate. If that happens, I feel like there will be a lot of "Anti-Trump" allegory, which I don't need right now. Let someone else be an antagonist for a change! 10. Long Shot: Blackbird and Phantom. Remember in High School Story, Book 2 how we found out that Isa was being blackmailed by two people known only as "Blackbird" and "Phantom"? Well, we never find out who they really are, and The Heist: Monaco has brought in their own person who used the "Blackbird" alias. Could they be the same person? Will Class Act answer them? Since they are trying to distance themselves from the original, we may never know. 9. Want: Amber Hutchinson. I didn't choose to matchmake "Casey" and Erin in my book. By the end of my playthrough, it showed that Casey still hasn't gotten over Amber, and Amber with Lorenzo Toro feels... awkward at best. I hope Amber pops up and wreaks havoc later on! 8. Don't Want: Freshman Inspiration. Pixelberry's other school franchise is by far the longest franchise they have ever done. Now with those writers out of a job, they are probably being passed around looking for somewhere else to sit. I hope this doesn't become more melodramatic than what it already is. 7. Long Shot: Setting Up Hollywood U. It has already been established in High School Story, Book 3 that Hollywood U does exist in this universe. Some time ago the Freshman writers have said that they are working on a separate college book. I hope it is Hollywood U and this book can somehow set it up. Like how in High School Story, Book 2 we drove over to ClickIt for a chapter. This is a long shot because things have been pretty self contained and more grounded than the original trilogy. 6. Want: "Jordan" and "Bailey" Having a Big Brother/Sister Relation. Now that Jordan is out of a cast, maybe not Jordan will be in Class Act more, as a friend to Bailey. Since Pixelberry lied to us before about Jordan's importance, they can make it up here. 5. Don't Want: Going Past Book 2... or Three. I know it is still very early to think about after Class Act 3, but I really want this series to end after the spring production. What else can they do? Another reboot? An actual Class Act 4 when the original didn't do that? Please... let it end. 4. Long Shot: No More Cameos. The cameos from the original cast really take me out of it. I remember I am watching a reboot and not an original script. This may never happen as Pixelberry likes keeping everything connected. 3. Want: Better Friends. The original gang felt like family by High School Story, Book 1's third chapter! We are finished with Class Act's first outing, and I am only close to Skye, Erin, Rory and Ajay. Compared to the 9+ people I was close to in the original, maybe less is more? Maybe we can hang out with the old cast? The theatre group seem irrelevant now. 2. Don't Want: Mandatory Activity. One of the biggest issues Class Act had was the play. Thankfully, Pixelberry is moving away from it. Now that there is no more play (And Class Act 3 featuring ANOTHER play), maybe this time we can expand our interests and build our school spirit. 1. Long Shot: Return to the Original Cast. …this one is pretty self explanatory. Those of you who know me may have already seen this coming as the superior hope, but I just couldn't resist awarding this the top spot. Category:Blog posts